SEASON 2 Update
Rogue Life: Squad Goals Season 2 Update! The much awaited Season 2 Update finally arrives. Improvement in resources, facility, rewards, system and game features are all set. Don’t miss the chance to be part of Rogue Community with this exciting updates: 1. Clan Update - mark of the Competitive Era One of the most desired update in Rogue Life. That marks the competitive era of the game. Rogues are now able to create "Clans". Clan creation will require 1,000,000 gold as creation cost with a limit of 30 clan members. Hone your clan strength and get ready for WAR. 2. Costume Party - Wings to fly The current set of adorable costumes will never be enough to suffice the needs of Rogues to style. NEW costumes were added and NEW functions were set. Catch "Vendor" as he visits your house to sell goodies and even "Wings". 3. 5 Star + Option - Hone that Maxed Cap Item Added another option to boost the set limit of 5 star accessories. Grab your very own 5 star accessory to see if it fits. Heads up, it is at random. 4. Power UP! Exclusive for Exclusive Equipment Move over Normal Equipment, Exclusive Equipment will have an Exclusive update to make it more special other than being a fancy Set Item for extra points in style. Exclusive Equipment ranked 4* and 5* can enjoy the Set Option that will be activated once the Exclusive Set Item is complete. 5. Chat Update - Whisper Louder Public chat and Personal Message now have a clear-cut which aims to improve the pee-noise in the Lobby. Pub Chat is fun and all but sometimes solitude that can only be obtained via Whisper for that intimate talk. Check it out and Whisper to your favorite Rogues in the game. 6. Kingdom Defense - Ranking Rewards The ultimate question for Kingdom Defense has reached enlightenment. Rewards for the Competitive Rogues of Kingdom Defense has been implemented.The competition will be fierce, achieve the top rank and topple the Best Score of your opponents 7. Costume Party v2 - Your own Stlye "The current set of adorable costumes will never be enough to suffice the needs of Rogues to style. NEW costumes were added and NEW functions were set. Rogues can now use ""Change Appearance"" to get cuter and fancier. Select your preferred costume and layover your original costume to get the ""Change Appearance"" effect. Get stylish but it is with a cost. 8. Mileage System - Premium Lottery Freebies "Lottery addicts, I deliver good news to you. Use ""Deluxe Lottery10"" for multiple times and acquire great great great rewards. Acquire 5 Lottery Tickets broken down to the following: (4) Parts 4~5* Lottery Ticket (1) 3~5* Wing Lottery Talk about giving back, ha? 9. Many Many Many More "We can list everything down but what's the fun in that. Explore the game contents personally and compare experience. Fancy NEW Jeane - Icon Improved Rogue's Provision (Hot Time Event) - Rewards Improved UI and Character Designs - Improved Etc etc etc"